


A Barkeep's Dream

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 1920s, 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: Amethyst lives a risky life selling illegal alcohol, but what's life without a risk? Especially if it's in the form of a tall, gorgeous goddess of a woman like Garnet.





	A Barkeep's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A 1920's AU tumblr request.

“You could get in trouble for this.  _ We _ could get in trouble for this.”

“Since when did you care about getting in trouble?”

Amethyst grinned and pressed her liquor-coated lips against Garnet’s like the only air she could breathe came from her lungs. They were in a closed-off part of the speakeasy Amethyst owned, which meant she was free to do whatever she wanted, when she wanted, and  _ who _ ever she wanted. Sure, a couple dames had wandered through the bar each night; they were mostly married women whose husbands hadn’t so much as glanced between their legs in the past few months and needed a quick romp, or the occasional midnight flapper that was enjoying her new freedom by experimenting with the sexy thrill of an owner of bootleg beer just to have a story to tell her lady friends the next morning. But when Amethyst had caught a glimpse of a tall, silent woman that stepped into her place not two nights beforehand, she almost dropped the bottle of alcohol she was carrying.

Her skin glowed like gold in the pale light of the bar, deep red and blue gemstones clung to her black evening gown catching the light so that it was even harder to look away from her. Clearly a goddess of the renaissance, she observed everyone around her with calm, expressionless eyes hidden behind a pair of dark glasses, nodding to a few before walking to the bar as more than a few eyes accompanied her. The moment she sat at a stool and asked Amethyst for a beer, Amethyst knew she was caught up.

Now here they were, stumbling and laughing into the closed off section. After a long night of kissing, flirting, and drinking, Amethyst shut and locked the door of the tiny room and shut the curtains, and Garnet sat her up on the bar with the strength of three women. Amethyst was both impressed and aroused by the gesture. Garnet kept kissing her, smearing her lipstick on Amethyst’s neck as she sucked and bit on it, biting only slightly harder when she heard Amethyst groan. She was leaning back so that Garnet could take more of her, but in her drunken stupor, she almost toppled completely backwards over the counter. Garnet caught her in time with one arm, her deep laughs mixing in with Amethyst’s combinations of hiccups and giggles.

“Too much hooch for one night, huh?” Amethyst grinned widely, eyes lidded while she drew Garnet closer with short legs, pressing their pelvises flush against one another. Garnet could feel the heat in between her lover’s thighs and held her close, pushing her generous behind in with her hands.

“Probably. I wonder if I can taste it on another pair of your lips.” Garnet smiled and removed her glasses for the first time since they had started fooling around, and Amethyst whistled in surprise. Her lover’s eyes were odd, one colored a shocking light blue, the other a deep violet.

“Never seen eyes like yours doll. You just keep surprisin’ me.”

“I can surprise you in many ways.” Without taking her eyes off of Amethyst’s, she slipped the straps of her dress down her arms (with no sign of a brassiere, Amethyst observed with delight), and toyed with her breasts in front of her, coaxing Amethyst to reach forward and replace her hands. She released a gentle groan, parting her lips and closing her eyes while Amethyst toyed with her, running her hands over soft, plump skin and pinching daringly at her nipples.

Something about the action continuously triggered Garnet to become more and more feral in her actions. Soon she had Amethyst pinned below her on the bar counter, upper part of her dress pulled down to her waist to counter Amethyst’s abandoned bottoms draped decoratively over the bottles of alcohol stacked on the back shelf. Garnet was furiously working between Amethyst’s thighs, her head bobbing in time with her frantically gyrating hips while Amethyst’s small but strong hands gripped Garnet’s backside as she busied herself with licking and sucking on the soft, drenched sex that Garnet rhythmically and fervently rubbed against her mouth. The two were in a competition of sorts, waiting to see which woman would break first.

Amethyst was amazed at Garnet’s mouth. Her alcohol-driven, sloppy kisses and tongue movements were somehow causing the taller woman to mutter indistinct phrases of encouragement punctuated with escalating moans. Amethyst just wanted her heat, wanted to keep her hands on her perfectly-sculpted behind forever, loving the messiness of their drunken passion. She was pushing her down onto her tongue and tasting her, drinking her in more hurriedly than any of her favorite booze because she tasted so much better-

“ _ Ah! _ ” Garnet’s hips suddenly slammed down onto Amethyst’s mouth. The barkeep was in shock at first, but happily swiped her tongue up and down when the movement of Garnet’s hips spoke for her, begging her to help her finish off strongly. Garnet’s thighs trembled around Amethyst’s head, blocking most of her hearing, but she didn’t need her sense of hearing when the evidence of her partner’s arousal was dripping from her chin and pooling onto her chest.

When Garnet regained sense, she decided there’d be no better way to finish off the night than to finish off Amethyst. She plunged two fingers into the barkeep up to her second knuckle and pumped hard, making her utter incoherent mixtures of swears and moans. She squirmed, clutching Garnet’s gown and the edge of the bar counter for dear life, hard enough that they both failed to notice the sound of fabric tearing when she pulled a little too hard at her climax.

Of course, neither of them gave a damn.

They both sauntered back into the half-empty main bar, giggling like schoolgirls and holding each other up, still a bit tipsy from their romp and the booze. Garnet pressed that she had to go, but not before Amethyst felt her up from behind and insisted on getting a few more smooches out of her. They kissed once more at the door before parting, Garnet replacing her glasses on her face.

“You comin’ back tomorrow night, slim?” Amethyst asked, smirking at the rip on the hem of Garnet’s gown. Garnet tipped her glasses at her, raising her eyebrows.

“My gowns aren’t cheap.” She said, smiling. “Don’t know if I can afford another night with you.”

“I’m rich enough for your taste, doll.” Amethyst winked. “‘Sides, you can always make it easier on yourself and come naked.”

Garnet laughed richly and turned back, walking away and waving behind her. Amethyst gave her one last once-over before returning back to clean up the mess they made in the back.

She couldn’t wait to make another one tomorrow.


End file.
